Some traditional QA system may engage Subject Matter Experts (SMEs) to create the ground truth (candidate QA pairs) as part of QA system training Generally, the process for this may have a unique set of questions that are given to each SME to create this set. In other systems, a collaborative model may be used where each SME is given the same questions and then through a group decision (e.g., voting) come up with the most popular answers that are used to create the set. However, there may be example situations where, e.g., there are two or more generally equally good answers that may vary depending on which end user is asking the question.